Forgotten and Remembered
by WrongFandom
Summary: Harwyn Eight Liam didn't remember a single thing as he lived the life had wanted. He got married and had kids. Then His eldest two got a letter inviting them to a school that would cause their father to remember.
1. Prologue

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Man who Conquered, and The Chosen One was attacked a little after the battle by one of Voldemort's followers. The woman had grabbed Harry when no one was looking and tried to cut his throat. Fortunately, she failed to kill him but unfortunately, Harry would never speak again. This would cause him to flee the wizarding world.

Harry had after the cab driver to take him to the airport when Harry's second accident happened. A truck barreled right towards the cab. Harry barely had enough time to grab his wand before everything went black.

During this time glamours and binds on Harry broke changing his looks enough that if he went no one would recognize him. His wand broke and the magic of the wand would be set in his hand for the rest of his life. Perhaps the biggest change was his memory as Harry Potter died from his memory disappearing a new man was born.

When this man woke up in a hospital the only thing he could truly remember was he was 18 and October 31st was important to him. The guess was that that day was his birthday.

When the man signed his name it looked like Harwyn Eight Liam to most who read it. Thus he left the hospital not knowing who he had been but who he was now.


	2. Normal Life

Harry decided to go to university for botany of all things. While there he would meet Maria Lewis and her twin Alexander. Maria had blonde hair and doe brown eyes. She was a tall woman who drew Harry in quite quickly. Xander, on the other hand, had red hair and green eyes which made Harry have flashes of memory.

When Harry graduated he was 20 and had gotten engaged to Maria quite quickly. They soon married because Maria had gotten pregnant. Xander only encouraged them.

The twins were born June 21st, 2001 a little bit before Harry would turn 21. The twins' names were Rosabella Jasmine and Danelle Clover Liam.

Harry eventually set up a flower shop in London called Lily's Garden under the flat they lived in. Then Maria got pregnant again.

That time they had triplets born March 22nd, 2003. The triplets' names were Connor Benjamin, Leo Lillian, and Alder James Liam.

Maria worked as a journalist and that could cause danger because she typically tried to uncover the truth. Many times did Maria's life get threatened but they were happy.


	3. Descriptions

If you asked any of Harry Potter's old friends to describe him they would say he had dark brown hair that stuck up, dark skin, and emerald eyes. They'd also say he had been a quidditch lover and sometimes a broody person.

Now if you asked any of Harry Liam's friends to describe him they would say that he had black hair that in certain lights looked as if it had a red tint that was a curly mess, there was speculation that Harry was of Indian descent, and green eyes that were no specific shade of green with flecks of electric blue. Harry was a completely silent man who loved his family and his plants.

Rosabella "Rosa" Liam was the eldest twin with bright red hair that was in waves, vitiligo, and electric green eyes. She was slow to anger but once angered she would destroy those who angered her and they would never notice that it was her. She was also quite the artist and liked to people watch.

Danelle "Dani" Liam was the youngest twin with soft brown hair that curled, dark skin, and doe brown eyes. She had a short fuse and would blow up(not literally though as a baby when she had temper tantrums things did blow up) when angry. She liked to fight and was in a martial arts class.

Connor "Benny" Liam was the eldest of the triplets with straight dirty blond hair, pale skin, and amber-colored eyes. He was a prankster that only got caught by his parents. Everyone else thought he was too innocent.

Leo Liam(No nickname for this one) was the middle triplet with golden blond hair that looked like a lions mane, darkish skin, and dark brown eyes. He was the calmest child that the Liam family had. He also got into places he was not supposed to with his notepad and pen.

Alder "Al" Liam was the youngest and most curious triplet with black hair that was usually a mess, tannish skin, and blue eyes. He when researching a topic would try to use any means to figure it out. He loved to know things.

That was the chaotic family that Hogwarts would soon meet.


	4. At Hogwarts

**So I got a question on my second chapter and I realized that I didn't explain where Harry got the money to go to Uni. He had some money already on him as he was planning on updating his knowledge of the muggle world and he got a job. Sorry about that...**

Hermione Ganger-Malfoy-Weasley or Professor Ganger of Arthimancy, head of Gryffindor stared at both of her husbands like they were crazy. Ronald "Ron" Weasley-Ganger-Malfoy or Professor Weasley of Sports(Hogwarts was asked for a Phys Ed program after the war and they provided) was arguing with Draconis "Draco" Malfoy-Ganger-Weasley or Professor Malfoy of Potions, head of Slytherin, Deputy Headmaster under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall about which of them would go with Hermione to meet a set of twin muggle-borns with the last name Liam. Her husbands could be so childish.

"Boys! I'll be taking Neville with me. Got it?" Hermione snapped. This caused the shy Herbology professor to look up like a deer in headlights.

"Fine..." Draco and Ron said together. It had taken them years to admit they liked each other. Of course, Lucius had a heart attack when he found out his son was courting a blood-traitor and a muggle-born. Arthur, on the other hand, was surprised but eventually congratulated the three.

Neville looked over at Hermione and sighed. He was being taken by Hermione because her husbands were overprotective of the pregnant witch who would surely hex either one of them if they were with her. Now Neville could understand why they were. Pureblood children were becoming harder and harder to get to term. Some died after they were born but before they hit eleven. Eleven was basically when pureblood children joined society as a brag that they had a child survive. Both Ron and Draco were purebloods and thus were worried that both Hermione and the baby could be extremely injured if she were to do something muggle women could while pregnant that pureblood women could not.

He had once asked Hermione why pureblood birth rates were going down and she started a research project. Turns out inbreeding between purebloods was making magic, births, and life expectancies lower. Squibs were produced from pureblood lines that inbred too much. Then as the squib's line went on in the muggle world eventually muggle-borns are produced as the magic within the family is renewed because of the new blood.

It had been a weird project.


	5. The Letters

If you were to go into to the flower shop that is called Lily's Garden, went into the backroom, and up the stairs, you would find a fairly large flat that housed a family of seven quite clearly. At the moment the date is June 15th, 2012. Now I know that the date is different outside of this story's universe but this universe is only a few years slower than our own. This date in this universe is the day the Liam twins are awoken by an owl tapping on the glass of their bedroom window.

Rosa Liam would be the first to wake at the tapping only to stare at the owl trying to figure out why in the world there would be an owl at the window. Now her sister Dani did not hold the same curiosity as her sister and merely threw the window open in hopes to get more sleep. Their mother Maria Lewis(Having kept her maiden name) came in at the ruckus of Rosa trying to panic quietly(and failing but don't tell her that) and Dani shouting because the owl would not leave them alone. Maria is a smart woman but no good with animals, on the other hand, her husband is slightly oblivious but great with animals so she went and got her husband.

Harry Liam had been trying to keep the triplets from rushing their sisters' room and causing more chaos. Though as soon as his wife called he went in. Now you must know what came after Harry calmed down the owl came as quite the shock. The letter was from a boarding school for magic that had accepted the twins. It wasn't the letter that had caused the shock mind you but Harry's reaction.

Harry had stared at the letter and then promptly fainted luckily to be caught by Maria before he hit the floor face first.

To understand why he fainted you would have to be in his mind. Harry's mind had been quite orderly and neat. Then suddenly memories flooded through.

Maria understood what was happening and put her husband to bed then she asked if the girls wanted to study magic and that they would have to keep up with their mundane education during the summer. The girls had agreed and that is why the fourth chapter of this story happened. This chapter shall also cause the sixth in which we see what is happening in Harry's mind. Which probably won't be medically accurate but this is a story about a wizard who can't speak and can't remember anything so it's not realistic anyway.

**Alright, author note time. So school started today and I still don't have a schedule for this. I write when inspiration strikes and I have time. If my writing style seems off it's because of whatever I had been reading before writing this. Sorry, my mind trys to emulate the other author's story so I can understand what's going on in the story better. Anyway next chapter We will be reviewing what memories Harry has gotten and then the chapter after that it's off to Diagon Ally. See you soon... ****hopefully**


	6. MrH Potter?

_'Thoughts'_

Memories

Harry had stared at the letter addressed Ms.D. Liam & Ms.R. Liam. Then he blacked out.

Remembering was painful. At least this time around. Harry's thoughts went like this.

"BOY! Get the mail!"

Harry held a letter that said, Mr.H. Potter and for whatever reason disbelief was prominent.

_'Mr.H. Potter? Is that my name?'_

The address was slightly blurry and the only thing he could read was The Cupboard under the stairs.

_'A horrible address. Why would it be addressed to somewhere so terrible?'_

Shouting.

Darkness.

Pain.

So much pain.

Cold.

Booming.

Shotgun.

Vernon.

Keeper of Keys.

Goblins.

Vault.

Owl.

Hedwig.

Wand.

Curious.

Fear.

Pigtail.

Train ticket.

Lost.

Red.

Wall.

Train.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

_'Odd.'_


	7. Time To Meet

Almost a week after the twins had sent acceptance letters there was a knock on the shop door while Harry had been caring for the plants. Now Harry didn't notice but Dani who had just walked downstairs did.

She rushed towards the door quickly making a sign to her father that someone was at the door. Harry looked over to the door and quickly realized that there were semi-familiar people outside of the door. The woman had dark hair up in a bun, dark eyes that took everything in, and was heavily pregnant. The man, on the other hand, had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was nervous.

Dani quickly opened the door and smiled "Hello, I'm Dani Liam and behind me is my dad."

"Hello, Ms. Liam. I'm Professor Hermione Granger of Arithmancy at Hogwarts and this is my colleague Professor Neville Longbottom of Herbology. Could we please speak to your parents and your twin?" The woman in the suit Professor Granger explained. Professor Longbottom just peered into the shop taking in all of the plants.

"Of course! Let me show you to the kitchen." Dani rushed inside with the two teachers following her. Harry also quickly came after them.

**Hey! So I'm back and next chapter there will be a lot going on also Teddy Lupin might appear in Diagon Alley because he is fourteen so he has to be getting his school books. But I haven't decided if he will... So see you soon**


End file.
